


Destiny? Never Heard Of Her

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: " Klaus doesn’t have a soul mark and honestly thank God for that wise decision on her part. "





	Destiny? Never Heard Of Her

**Author's Note:**

> For The Kliego Week Prompt: Soulmates!

Klaus doesn’t have a soul mark and honestly thank God for that wise decision on her part. He wouldn’t want to shackle anybody, with the burden of being destined to be with him for eternity without their complete consent. He who’s a burned out druggie with the ability to see goddamn ghosts for a living. Ghosts who’ve spent a good portion of his life, trying to force him to listen to all kinds of tragic sob stories surrounding the messier side of this whole phenomenon. Enough, in fact, to last him over a thousand lifetimes and then some. Like this one story about a woman who, before she had died in a car crash, had found her soulmate sleeping with another woman in their bedroom after coming home early from a  business trip.

Anyway not having a soul mark was a giant relief honestly. Especially since if he had one, he wouldn’t be standing here right outside Diego’s room in the academy. Hiding a poorly wrapped gift behind his back, feeling downright terrified of what Diego’s going to say when he shows him the gift. In fact, if it weren’t for Ben’s constant nagging about the whole situation he wouldn’t even be doing this at all. Thankfully before his thoughts could spiral any further Diego finally opens the door looking soft, with his clothes and hair all ruffled up thanks to being woken up from a nap. 

“ So our beloved discount Batman actually does know what a nap is,” he can’t help but tease, loving the little grin that he gets from Diego in response. “Yeah, he does. But right now he’s wondering what do you want so that he can go back to taking said nap,” he growls out and practically on autopilot Klaus roughly shoves the gift at him. Diego raises an eyebrow at him before slowly unwrapping the gift. His eyes go wide when he uncovers the box containing the pocket knife. It’s a fancy little thing, that’s rainbow colored and has neat little swirls decorating the handle (as well as a few grooves cut into the blade).

“ I know that you’re in the same boat of not having a soul mark like me. So it got me to thinking, ‘Hey what’s the best way to tell this guy, knife loving nighttime vigilante extravaganza that I’m interested in him? Another knife! But with pretty designs on it so he knows that it’s not supposed to be for taking down any bad guys,’ “ Klaus nervously babbles practically in one breath while wildly fiddling with his hands, while Diego calmly stands in front of him staring intently at his face.

He breaks eye contact in order to take the knife out of the box. "How’d you even know that I don’t have a soul mark?” He asks before starting to slowly roll the knife in his hand, with that intense stare of his right back on his face. “Your charming lady cop told me,” he replies and Diego stops rolling the knife in his hand long enough to snort and rolls his eyes. “Of course she did,” he mumbles to himself and Klaus chooses that exact moment to get all in Diego’s personal space. “So what will it be Big Guy? This miraculous one-time deal officially expires in the next five seconds,” he whispers and Diego smirks before reaching with his knife less hand in order to grab the back of his head. He smashes their lips together and Klaus’ brain instantly explodes. He embarrassingly feels his knees wobbling once they break apart, causing him to blush all the way down to the top of his shoulders. Diego’s smirk gentles out into a tender smile as he begins to drag him into the bedroom.

“How about we get comfortable, before hashing out the finer details of the amazing deal I just accepted,” he asks while doing so and Klaus can do nothing but nod his head eagerly. Barely able to believe that his rotten luck was really allowing any of this to actually be happening right now.  

(Here’s a link to a picture of the knife Klaus gives Diego: [https://www.amazon.com/COLLECTION-Ballistic-RAINBOW-Assisted-SURVIVAL/dp/B07J9YH58L](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FCOLLECTION-Ballistic-RAINBOW-Assisted-SURVIVAL%2Fdp%2FB07J9YH58L&t=OTRhNWVkNmJhOTc1YmQwMjY1OTgwYTEwZjBlNGFmMjMxNzkwNTNiOSwwYzg5ODc1NWJiYmFkMmYxM2UwN2MxNzk2YTIxOTM2YjY2NzA0ODlk) )

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on @rainbowdragonball on Tumblr if anyone's ever interested


End file.
